Tira y afloja
by Skytte
Summary: —¿Qué dijiste Yukihira-kun?—preguntó Erina, más que segura de haber entendido mal. Y Sōma contestó con el mismo aburrido tono de la primera vez. —Bésame. (Quizá pronto un Two Shot (?)).


DisclaimerDisclaimer: Shokugeki no Soma y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tira y afloja

¿Quien es el mejor jugador?

XxX

* * *

«Todo comienza con una palabra»

* * *

—Nakiri…

La castaña escuchó la voz de Sōma que salió en un leve suspiro y deprovista de alguna clase de emoción. Sin embargo, no lo miró. Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Como ya era costumbre para Sōma, él se encontraba sentado frente a la gran mesa de los diez asientos con unos audífonos que tapaban sus orejas, su barbilla reposando sobre su mano derecha y con los ojos medios cerrados mirando ausentemente hacia el techo.

Por otro lado, Erina se encontraba sentada en su sitio respectivo como Primer Asiento, y no dejaba de encarar su, aparentemente, "interesante" libro. Sin dejar de leer, respondió con otra pregunta y en un igual tono aburrido que el pelirojo, pero sin dejar su típico acento altanero.

—¿Qué?

…

El pelirojo no contestó. La adolescente criada como una reina sabía que era por la música en sus oídos que él no la había escuchado. Sin embargo eso no cambiaba lo importante… Nadie ignoraba a Erina Nakiri y ese día no sería la excepción. Con el ceño fruncido, ella abrió su boca para hacerle saber lo que pensaba…

—Nakiri.

Así de simple, su próxima queja fue detenida al escuchar nuevamente la pronunciación de su nombre por aquel hombre problemático. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio y se removió hasta quedar recostada de lado, encarando al que, ahora, era el Segundo Asiento de Tōtsuki. Los brillantes ojos dorados del pelirojo se movieron hasta encontrarse con sus hermosos violetas. Y soltó lo que ella ni él ni nadie, se esperaba.

—Bésame.

Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse para ella pero la verdad era que Erina simplemente se congeló, imitando casi a la perfección a una estatua. Un mechón de cabello castaño resbaló sobre su hermoso y perfecto rostro. Gentilmente se lo acomodó detrás de su oreja y entonces, con calma y mucha pero mucha paciencia, dejó su anterior posición para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y finalmente apartar su mirada del libro que sostenía. Esto debía ser un error, una equivocación, una confusión… pero por alguna extraña razón su garganta se sintió seca.

Qué tal si no?

Si no lo era?

Se tomó una pausa, y luego de un segundo desapareció su repentina tensión pasando a un estado de relajo. Por dentro vaciló. Porque sencillamente era algo imposible, no había forma alguna de que él hubiera dicho algo como eso.

—Qué dijiste Yukihira-kun?—preguntó Erina, más que segura de haber entendido mal.

Y Sōma contestó con el mismo aburrido tono de la primera vez.

—Bésame.

Acaso estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando? O de lo que él, ridículamente, estaba diciendo?

A qué estaba jugando! Porque… lo estaba haciendo, no? Cómo odiaba esa parte de él, pensando siempre que todo era un juego. Incluso a estas alturas se preguntaba cómo demonios pudo sobrevivir en Tōtsuki todo ese tiempo. Pero bueno, ella no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías en esos momentos.

Así, inmediatamente Erina se puso de pié, exigiendo respuestas.—P-pero que estupideces estás diciendo?!

Sōma se enderezó con el grito de su «compañera», si se podía decir así, ya que nunca estuvo muy claro para él los acontecimentos pasados hace una semana. Acontecimientos que, importante aclarar, lo estaban volviendo loco en las recientes noches de desvelo. La jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas se había apoderado completamente de sus noches desde la semana anterior, torturándolo, provocándole un imsomio que nunca antes había experimentado. Sus cejas se levantaron al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos (y por un segundo, un minúsculo de segundo) su cara mostró confusión, hasta que finalmente soltando un suspiro aburrido volvió en sí.—Ya lo has hecho antes, no?

"Ya lo hicimos" debió haber sido su pregunta.

—Urg… —Tomada desprevenida por el comentario, Erina retrocedió un paso, pero entonces ella volvió con toda la fuerza que la caracterizaba. Se paró rectamente con las manos en su cintura y levantó sus prominentes pechos para su corta edad, junto a su característica pose de orgullo y confianza (arrogancia?) en sí misma.—P–Por supuesto que lo he hecho antes…!—afirmó ofendida.

"Lo hemos hecho antes" debió haber sido su respuesta.

Sōma con gran valor o simplemente como un idiota, dependiendo como uno lo mirara por supuesto, la interrumpió sin preámbulos, de forma directa, tosca, incluso burlona.—Lo sé. Conmigo.—sentenció.

Auch. Allí, dentro de esos pedazos rotos de su arrogancia una chispa apareció quemando y rugiendo como una viva llama infernal sofocando y destrozando, pidiendo ser liberada. Naturalmente, Sōma no podía ver ese abrasador fuego dentro de la chica, así que siguió hablando, algo típico de él.

—¿Tienes miedo Nakiri?—preguntó con sorpresa, aunque solo lo fingía, sabía perfectamente cómo atacarla, cómo ponerla vulnerable. Después de todo, dos años era el tiempo suficiente para conocer a una persona…

—¿Y–Yo? De qué tendría miedo.—dijo en un tono que sonó más como confusión que otra cosa.

—De besarnos. Nuevamente.

Y tan desprevenida como se encontraba, Erina no respondió con la vehemencia que la caracterizaba, porque no estaba preparada para un Yukihira con pantalones puestos, figurativamente hablando por supuesto, no es como si ella quisiera verlo sin pantalones o algo por el estilo.

—No es como si estuvieras ocupada Nakiri, y yo estoy aburrido.—siguió. Tenía que convertir todo aquello en una broma, porque después de todo, amigos se hacen bromas, y ellos son amigos… no?

Lo que confirmaba que realmente era un despistado.

Ella ensanchó sus hiptonizantes ojos color violetas cuando ese último comentario hizo clic. Qué irónico… El chico había utilizado las mismas palabras que ella había usado en contra suyo días atrás. Siempre procurando actuar como si estuviera muy aburrido y no tendría nada mejor que hacer. Y es que por ese momento, Sōma se había perdido en su acto, las palabras habían salido fluídamente contrarrestando cualquier réplica de la castaña. Hasta él mismo se había sorprendido por cómo estaba manejando la situación.

Y capitulizando de manera rápida todo lo ocurrido una vez más, sucedió lo impensado, el pelirojo se dio cuenta de lo realmente gracioso que era todo eso para él. El punto culminante llegó y no pudo aguantar más.

Se escuchó risas.

Sōma comenzó a reir. Realmente estaba aburrido desde el día en que ellos... el día en que ella estaba tan aburrida que... bien, ese día. Ellos habían entablado esa clase de relación... amistosa? Tan loco como suene, Sōma Yukihira y Erina Nakiri son amigos o lo eran, dependiendo de cómo todo esto terminara ahora.

Pero ella no se rió. Oh Kami, ella no se estaba riendo. Para nada.

Entonces cuandó la vió muy cerca, en seco, Sōma se detuvo y miró a la castaña quien se encontraba evidentemente molesta. Demonios, ¡cómo alguien podía verse tan bien aún estando enojada! Y recordó... que Erina era una clase de Diosa dentro de Tōtsuki, lo que explicaba lo anterior, eso y que ya antes había aceptado que esa rectitud de la muchacha era lo que más le agradaba de ella. Seguro era esa elegancia única de la castaña lo que lograba que esa rectitud le quedara tan bien.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó rápidamente viéndola venir. Él salió de la silla y retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared. Espera un segundo... Yukirira Soma, asustado?—Fue... fue solo una broma...

La castaña se detuvo a solo un metro del chico, afortunadamente las palabras del pelirojo pudieron detener su estampida justo a tiempo.

—U–Una broma?–preguntó sin entender qué parte de esa respuesta no le agradaba.

Porque no lo hacía para nada, pero tampoco era para que se lo hiciera. Por qué ese hombre era siempre capaz de que ella misma se contradijera?

—Sí!—exclamó entusiasmado al ver que, por el momento, se había salvado de una muerte segura, aunque claro que solo estaba exagerando el resultado.

Pero un metro se volvió nada. Ambas manos de la castaña golpearon fuertemente la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Sōma. Si el pobre chico anteriormente no se encontraba asustado pues, ahora sí que lo estaba, porque se veía pálido, pero sobretodo, porque cuando Erina rompía ese límite entre los dos, solo podía significar problemas.

—Una broma dices?—Realmente no parecía una pregunta, sino más una confirmación de lo dicho por el pelirojo, como contemplando lo que quería decir esas palabras.

Sin embargo, Sōma pensó que tenía que contestar.

—Si...—susurró. Ahora completamente inseguro. Esto se le estaba saliendo de control.

Así como así, la furia de Erina regresó.

—Estás diciendo que no quieres besarme!

—No!—el pánico le hizo hablar rápidamente.

—Arg... No quieres besarme o no quieres no besarme?

—... ¿uh?—respondió, más confundido que nunca.

Una de sus manos agarró la camisa del joven Yukihira delicadamente, acercando más sus rostros.

—Quieres besarme? Si o no.—Lo miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Su mirada se sentía como un cuchillo sumamente filoso que a penas te tocaba y no querías tenerlo dentro tuyo.

Y Sōma aún con su atención clavada en los ojos de Erina contestó como cualquier otro adolescente lo haría... cualquier adolescente sin intenciones de seguir viviendo o cualquier adolescente con un problema mental.

—... no...—fue la respuesta.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. En Erina, aún había la misma furia de antes pero ahora su orgullo había tomado el golpe. Después de todo, quién en su sano juicio podía no querer besar a la hermosa, inteligente y perfecta Erina Nakiri.

Sin embargo, el patético bueno para nada de Sōma Yukihira no quería. En qué clase de loco mundo se encontraba?

La joven Nakiri sonrió. No lo hiba a dejar salirse con la suya. Su orgullo debía salir en alto y victorioso como siempre.

—Entonces...—Las palabras sonaron como una sentencia de muerte—... haré que quieras...

—U-uh?

—Oh valla... no me escuchaste.—De repente la sentencia de muerte sonó más suave, dulce y provocadora.—Déjamelo repetirlo Yukihira-kun.

Lento y a penas rozando, un dedo de Erina resbaló la longitud de la mejilla del chico, un acto tan delicioso como torturador definitivamente.

Los ojos de Sōma se agrandaron cuando el rostro de la chica se acercó al suyo y por más pánico que sentía, no podía (acaso quizo?) hacer nada para detenerla.

Este era el momento de su primer beso. No uno para quitar el aburrrimiento como el de aquella vez, como el de la semana pasada. No, nada de eso. Si realmente quería que él deseara sus besos, entonces tenía que hacerlo de verdad. Tenía que renunciar a cualquier esperanza de que su primer beso fuera con alguien como Joichiro Saiba; y para ello, tenía que desear besar a Sōma Yukihira. Aunque ella ya sabía que eran padre e hijo, y que ambos eran más parecidos de lo que ella deseaba aceptar.

Lo deseaba?

Por supuesto!

Solo que lo ignoraba, por causa de su orgullo. Por nada más y nada menos.

Ella detuvo su avance cuando sintió las cosquillas que le causaba la respiración de Sōma sobre su rostro. El joven se dio cuenta de la indesición de la muchacha y abrió sus ojos que estaban a medio camino de cerrarse.

Ellos se miraron en silencio, contemplando su cercanía. Sus ojos intentaban buscar lo desconocido dentro del otro, y casi en un susurro, en una suave brisa de verano, sus labios se rozaron...

—Wohooo! Cómo están, Love Birds!

… y como si quemaran, se apartaron rápidamente. Erina chocó contra el filo de la mesa y Sōma no pudo hacer más que apretarse aún más a la pared. Y por alguna razón parecía como que habían corrido veinte kilómetros, sus corazones latían aceleradamente y tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire.

Alice pasó apresuradamente por la sala sin nisiquiera mirarlos para ir directo hacia su objetivo.

—Alice, dónde están todos.

—Bueno sobre eso… Cierto, se me olvidaron algunos papeles!

Qué estaba pasando exactamente? Acaso no pensaba quedarse? Ella sabía algo? Qué hiba a pasar con la supuesta reunion? Muchas preguntas invadieron la mente de Erina, pero que se esfumaron derepente porque había un detalle pendiente mucho más importante.

Recobrando el normal estado de sus cuerpos, ambos adolescentes hicieron lo que menos querían hacer en ese momento. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio… sí, últimamente eso comenzaba a pasar muy amenudo.

Y como era de esperarse sucedió lo que últimamente también sucedía después de las miradas silenciosas… una interrupción.

—Erina!—la voz de Alice se escuchó reclamante mientras se retiraba.—Se justa, no es posible que pases más tiempo con Yukihira que con tu propia prima!

Entonces Sōma cortó sin vacilación su línea de mirada mientras que la castaña le dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las sillas, inexplicablemente furiosa. Cerró ambos ojos en un estado de meditación. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su prima había hecho todo eso a propósito solo para interrumpirlos. Por su lado, Sōma dio un suspiro cuando toda la adrenalina se vació de su sistema y como este día no tuviera nada mejor que ofrecer, ambos se miraron en silencio.

—Nakiri… —susurró Sōma, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. La verdad era que él no era el tarado que la castaña siempre lo acusaba, sabía lo que vendría. Muy pocas personas conocían igual de bien a princesa de Tōtsuki.

—Yukihira… —Un igual susurro se escuchó de la ojivioleta, pero ella si sabía que más hacer. Ella avanzó sin preámbulos hacia el chico—¿sabes que voy a hacer ahora, no?

Había algo en su garganta que no lo dejaba hablar, así que solo pudo cabecear un sí.

—Bueno.—El camino en su mejilla fue recorrido por el delicado dedo de la chica por una segunda ocasión. Sōma la miró casi derrotado cuando el rostro de Erina se inclinó hacia un lado en preparación para su ataque.—¿Algunas últimas palabras, Segundo Asiento?

Sōma pensó en qué podía decir en un momento como ese. Qué decir? Qué palabras podían convencer a su «amiga» de no besarlo? Cómo quitarle ese deseo por...?

Algo wn su cabeza hizo click.

Pero un momento!

Tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que saber la respuesta.

—Nakiri, tú… Tú quieres besarme?—preguntó curiosamente.

Pobre Erina, jamás se lo vió venir.

Durante solo un segundo Erina sintió el golpe tan certero que envió cualquier reserva de aire fuera de sus pulmones. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había sido capáz de no solo bloquearla sino también de dejarla sin habla.

Porque hubo un milisengundo, cuando sintió su respiración barrer su rostro, durante ese milisegundo en que realmente… mierda, ella deseó besarlo.

Por eso , aún cuando el golpe no había sido tan duro, sí que había sido certero. Y por primera vez, Erina Nakiri se encontraba a la defensiva.

—Q–Qué! No!

 _(Nonononono.)_

 _(NO.)_

No qué, Erina?

Ahora ya dos pasos lejos del chico, Erina lo miró horrorizada con arrítmicas respiraciones. Sōma la miró en silencio con esos penetrantes ojos dorados… y sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa no era una usual que tantas veces lo había visto usar. Ella podía dar toda una lista de sonrisas y ninguna encajaba en la que él estaba portando en estos momentos. De hecho, no se podía calificar como una sonrisa pues solo la mitad de sus labios se encontraban en una curva. Pero ella sabía lo que significaba. Era una sonrisa que demostraba saber que él tenía poder sobre ella.

Sí, efectivamente Sōma sentía ese poder. Un poder personal e increíblemente más delicioso. Viendo el rostro de la chica , él supo que tenía nada que temer. Así, se dirigio hacia ella.

—Erina, estás sonrojándote?—oh, sí. Qué bien se sentía al mencionar su nombre luego de un buen tiempo.

Un crack se escuchó cuando la máscara de la castaña dura crujió. Porque era cierto. Después de esas palabras sintió el calor incrementarse en sus mejillas. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que esa sonrisa seguía en pie firme, intimidándola y haciéndole tener esos cosquilleos en su estómago.

Se enojó consigo misma. Ya no había duda, ya ni siquiera podía seguir mintiéndose así misma y fingir que algo no estaba sucediendo. Porque lo que estaba sucediendo era devastadoramente la simple y vergonzosa verda: Ella se sentía (al menos por ese único minuto) atraída a Sōma Yukihira.

Ardía de tan solo pensarlo. Lo que quería más que nada en esos momentos era que alguien, quien sea que fuera, llegara y acabara con su nauseabunda miseria. Incluso sería capaz de implorar, rogar, suplicar… todo con tal de seguir huyendo.

Por otro lado, el pelirojo comenzaba a disfrutar de la situación. Sintiéndose lleno de energía y valor, Sōma dio un paso hacia la castaña. Para completa sorpresa de él, y para el horror de ella, la muchacha retrocedió dos pasos. Erina miró horrorizada a sus acciones, acciones que afirmaban su rendición. Él tenía el control de la situación y eso no le agradaba. Tenía que hacer algo pero ya! Y como cualquier persona a la espera de su irrevocable derrota, lanzó su más inesperado y desesperado último ataque.

Ella lo besó.

Él, por tercera vez, fue presionado contra la pared. Pero esta vez tuvo la epifanía de su vida.

En qué demonios estaba pensando en negarse a esto minutos antes?

Ella tenía toda la razón, era un tarado. Un completo idiota.

Ya propuesto a disfrutar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible, pasó exactamente lo que tenía que pasar para completar esa extraña noche. Erina paró, ella simplemente dejó de besarlo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sōma había maldecido tan fluídamente dentro de su mente como ahora.

Ella no había puesto ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en el beso, la acción había nacido más en la desesperación que en su desdeo de demostrar qué bien ella besaba. Sin embargo, su orgullo ahora revitalizado le dijo que, aún inconscientemente, su beso debería ser lo suficiente para dejar en las nubes al idiota de su compañero del Consejo.

—Qué te pareció eso, Yukihira-kun?—preguntó arrogantemente.

—Eso…

Erina sonrió orgullosamente al ver al joven esforzándose en encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía. Su orgullo había regresado con fuerza. Pero también, su orgullo ya debía saber que hoy no era su día. No ahora.

—Eso… Es todo?

Esta vez no importaba qué tan certero había sido el golpe, porque por la pura fuerza devastadora pudo haber impactado a cientos de metros lejos de ella y aún asi afectarla de por no podía ser más que cierto. Su orgullo seguía allí, pero ahora con una herida que llevaría por el resto de su vida. Había perdido en su propio juego. Ya no podía hacer nada, ya que de alguna forma, Sōma le había ganado. Solo le quedaba huír y esperar la renaudación de esa batalla porque definitivamente ella no podía quedarse ni un segundo más en frente de él. Si no se alejaba, si no lograra escapar, estaba segura que ahí sí sería una derrota total, la definitiva. No estaba dispuesta a seguir enfrentando su mala suerte.

—Piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor?

Y dicho aquello, ella giró e hizo su retirada, después de todo esas palabras era lo que necesitaba para dejar en claro que ella regresaría para tomar su venganza por esa derrota. Ella es Erina Nakiri y nadie, podía ganarle. Mucho menos ese pelirojo tan despreciable.

Pero aún después de todas las sorpresas en ese día, Erina no se esperaba que ese ser despreciable cuyo nombre es Sōma Yukihira, agarrara su codo deteniendo su retirada. Peor aún, esperar que él contestara su pregunta.

—… Puedo.

Y cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse a ella, Erina simplemente no hizo nada para detenerlo. Por qué pelear una batalla ya perdida? Después de todo, ella siempre podía tener su venganza otro día.

* * *

Sōma ya solo en su habitación, se puso a pensar como había iniciado todo aquel rollo de horas antes. Las cosas habían fluído por sí solas y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en terreno desconocido ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Y todo por un momento de aburrimiento…

Su punto máximo había llegado un par de minutos después de la supuesta llamada para una reunión de los diez asientos. Erina parecía entretenida leyendo quién sabe qué y él esperaba a los demás integrantes con sus audífonos para entretenerse. Pero por alguna razón, el entretenimiento no venía para el pelirojo. Esa sombra de aburrimiento que había llegado consigo, creció tanto que lo único que podía pensar era de qué tan aburrido se encontraba y de cómo salir de ese horrible estado. Naturalmente, eso le hizo pensar en el astuto, innovador y sobretodo entretenido método que Erina le había mostrado para quitar el aburrimiento una semana atrás.

Su mirada fue al techo y uno de sus dedos subió al máximo el volumen de su reproductor de música, dejando a su imaginacióm regresar a aquella noche pero con ligeras diferencias.

Esta vez ella no lo había comenzado, esta vez él lo había hecho poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, reteniéndola, de caer por lo débil de sus rodillas debido a las sensaciones de su boca sobre la suya. Entonces, él la alejó a la longitud de sus brazos y miró a sus ojos violetas con placenteras sensaciones pronunciando su nombre…

Tan absorto en su pequeña fantasía, Sōma no pudo haberse dado cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre del Primer Asiento en voz alta, y tanto era el volumen de su reproductor que no se percató que el supuesto susurro de su voz tenía suficiente poder para alcanzar a los oídos de la castaña al otro lado de la sala. Sí, porque en ese salón solo se encontraban ellos.

En serio era una reunión? Dónde estaban los otros ocho? Preguntas que jamás se resolverían.

Mientras su cara real no cambiaba de su estado de aburrimiento, en su fantasía podía verse a sí mismo sonriendo ante el estado de la castaña. Sōma tuvo que repetir el nombre de la chica junto con una pequeña sacudida para sacarla de su estupor. Su cuerpo real copiaba los movimientos de su yo fantasioso, y logró encontrarse con los ojos de la chica. El «bésame» fue pronunciado con desgana, con su yo real más preocupado en su fantasía que en la realidad. Extrañamente ella preguntó qué había dicho. Esa debió haber sido la primera señal en detenerlo todo.

Pero…

Pero el «bésame» fue repetido, escapado de sus labios antes de que su cerebro pudiera detenerlo. Ella gritó y Sōma enderezó su espalda cuando cualquier rastro de su fantasía se perdió. Ambas cejas se alzaron en confusión ante el grito de la castaña. Necesitaba pensar y rápido. El molesto ruido en sus orejas fue rápidamente borrado permitiendo a su cerebro informar qué había sucedido. Entonces, un pánico como nunca antes se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser. Pero solo duró un segundo. Un suspiro derrotado fue lo que siguió, que podría ser malinterpretado como uno de aburrimiento. Él no era el más brillante de las personas, pero en momento de desesperación como ese, Sōma podía pensar rápidamente y es así como encontró la perfecta solución para salir victorioso.

Debía convertirlo en una broma.

En un juego.

Y debía ganarlo.

* * *

 _& Cortado._

 _Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior fic :') no saben cuánto me alegra que les haya gustado. ¡Y tmb sus favoritos!_

 _Y eso es todo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y mil disculpas por los posibles horrores ortográficos._

 _Skytte._

* * *

EDIT!= Posiblemente esta historia pase de ser One Shot a ser un Two Shot... Posiblemente.


End file.
